


A dance you'll never forget

by Intoxic



Series: MALEC WEEK 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cinderella AU, M/M, Malecweek2017, alec is looking for mysterious man, dance, magnus is cinderella, magnus is the step son of lilith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 12:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10854324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intoxic/pseuds/Intoxic
Summary: Malec Cinderella AU: Alec is the prince of New York Institute and he tries to find the mystery gold-green eyed man who he had danced with a night before. He only remembers the eyes and have the shoe the man had lost on his way out.





	A dance you'll never forget

**Once upon a time there was a young prince who had the most strange love story...**

Prince Alexander Gideon Lightwood, an eighteen year old, young man, the first in the line of succession to the throne of New York’s Institute Kingdom. He was a good young man, tall, black hair, blue eyes. A quite sight to behold. Many young women and men had fallen into his charms. But there wasn’t any man or woman, who would have captured his interest and heart for a longer.

Not until last night.

His parents organized a grand bal for his eighteenth birthday. Many young princes and princesses had come to join Alec in his celebration. His parents ensured that many of his guests were not betrothed yet, so Alec could pick a partner for himself. Despite Alec’s lately outcome to his parents and the world itself, that he likes men not women, his parents decided to introduce him to the fine ladies of Idris as well. They were beautiful, Alec had to admit, but they didn’t attract him.

Not like the mysterious man last night.

He was...Alec didn’t even know the precise word for it, even though he spoke fluently in three languages. The man was tall, taller than Alec. He wore a deep purple tuxedo, golden silk shirt. But his attire wasn’t what enchanted Alec the most. It was his eyes, gold-green cat-like eyes. They were incredible, fascinating. The young prince felt himself drowning in them, as they were dancing to the soft melody played by the orchestra.

He didn’t tell his name to Alec, nor he didn’t show his face. A mask covered him, but the eyes remained real. Alec couldn’t sleep because of the hunting, yet so pleasant memory of the man. He never felt like this before, but he loved the new sensation the man was giving him.

Yet, when midnight had come, the man disappeared like he was a ghost. For a moment, Alec believed him to be, until he found a black, shiny shoe lost in the stairs. Alec ran after him, passing his guest on the way, but, as much as he was fast, he wasn’t fast enough. The mystery man was nowhere to be seen.

This morning, when Alec woke up, he decided to look for the man. He needed to find him, if he wanted to feel this amazing again. His mother once said to him, that when he will find love, his heart will start beat differently. That was true. Since last night, his heart was beating faster, different, especially, when the cat-eyes popped up in his mind.

“Good morning, son, have you slept well? ” Maryse Lightwood, the Queen of the Institute asked, as Alec sat down next to his sister, Princess Isabelle.

“Not very well, mother.” She frowned at his response. “Mother, do we have a list of guests, who attended my bal?”

“Indeed.” She waved at the servant girl, and whispered something to her ear. The girl left the dining room and soon she was back with a roll of papyrus. “They were mostly from Idris and many of noble inhabitants of New York. Why?”

“May I take a look? ” She passed the paper to him. Alec scanned over the names of guests. He knew all of them from Idris, but the locals were unknown to him. This meant one thing. The mystery man was a local. His attire showed that he must have been from the noble family, otherwise he wouldn’t get an invitation to the bal.

“Is something wrong, brother? ” Isabelle asked, placing a hand over his arm.

“I need to…”

“Is this about this mysterious dancer you danced with last night? I’ve seen you, brother. You two were marvelous.” She commented. “So, who is he?”

“I do not know.” Both Maryse and Isabelle looked confused at Alec. “He didn’t tell his name. But I am sure he is not from Idris, I know all of guests from there, but I have no idea who he is.”

“Maybe he is from the locals? ” Maryse prompted, smiling softly at her son. “I could invite them again for the briefing and we can look for him.”

“I’d rather look for him myself, if you don’t mind, mother.” She nodded to his request. “Princess Isabelle, how do you feel for a little adventure in the city?”

She agreed immediately. With the list from their mother, both, Alec and Isabelle went to look for his mysterious man.

They rode from home to home, meeting with every single young man, with black hair and golden eyes. The looking wasn’t as easy as it sounded at first. There were many of such men, but none of them was his man yet. Alec had the shoe hidden in his carriage.

Their carter, Lucian Graymark, stopped before the house of Asmodeus Bane. The man himself was dead for three month already, but he used to be the owner of Edom, a small city near Idris itself. Yet, when the dark war came, Edom was destroyed, and Asmodeus with his son and new wife, Lilith, along with her two sons, came to live in New York. Yet, the death consumed him easily one day, giving his family a great grief. Alec knew Asmodeus once, he was the greatest strategist in the army of Idris.

“Prince Alexander, Princess Isabelle,” they were greeted by Lady Lilith, as they exited their carriage. “It is a great honor to have you both in our home. Welcome. Please meet, my both sons, Jonathan and Jace.”

“It’s a pleasure.” Alec eyed the blonde number two, Jace. He was a muscled young man with striking golden eyes. But not like the man of his dreams. “I believe you have heard that I am looking for a man from my bal.”

“Indeed, I am sure that he is one of my sons.” Her smile was creepy, if Alec could use such trivial word.

“I have something that was lost by the man last night.”

“It must be my handkerchief,” Jace said, batting his eyelashes at Alec. “I have lost it, when we danced, my prince.”

“Maybe, but I’d like both of you to try something on.” Alec called over for Luke. The man brought the shoe with himself and tried to put it on feet of Jace and his brother.

The shoe was falling from Jace’s foot, eliminating him from the competition. When it came to Jonathan, he fitted his whole foot, but there was something strange. Suddenly, Jonathan cried out in a pain and took out his foot. It was covered in blood on the toes, as they were scratched. The shoe was too small for Jonathan.

“Are there no other men here? ” Isabelle asked, looking hopefully. Bane household was the last one in the city they had to visit.

“No. Only my both sons and…” Suddenly a young man, wearing racks walked from around the corner of the house. His face was covered in dirt, and he held the stack of towels in his hands.

“Who are you? ” Alec asked. The man stiffened in his place for a second, before he bowed his head to Alec and Isabelle.

“Don’t mind him, he’s just my step-son, not important.” Lilith waved him off, but before the man could go, Alec walked to him and grabbed his arm.

“Please, wait. I’m Alec Lightwood.”

“I know who you are, prince Alexander.” The voice! It sounded so familiar, especially, when the man spoken his full name. Alec looked at him good. Despite the signs of dirt on his face, he was handsome. His deep brown eyes were filled with sadness and pain, but there was something enchanting in them. “I should go.”

“Try this on, please.” He kneeled before the man and rose his foot. Alec took of the broken boot the man had and slowly, carefully slid the other shoe on his foot.

The magic happened then. The shoe fitted perfectly, like it was made just for the man. Alec couldn’t stop looking at the sight for the moment. All these searchings and here he was. The man of his dreams. He stood up and and looked in the face of the man. When their eyes crossed, Alec could see, that the brown color is replacing itself with the gold-green.

“It’s you…” Alec whispered with a wide smile on his face. “It’s you.”

“What?!” both sons of Lilith were shocked by that. “Mother!”

“Magnus. You do not want to do anything against your family, do you? ” She warned him, making the man shake with fear.

“Do not listen to her, Magnus.” The name of the man sounded perfect on his tongue. “Magnus…”

“My full name is Magnus Bane, my prince.” He said shyly.

“You do not need to address me so properly. Call me Alec.” Alexander winked at him, taking his hand in his. He kissed Magnus’s knuckles and placed his hand upon his heart. “Magnus Bane, will you do me the honor and become my husband?”

Magnus bit down on his lip and nodded to this.

A week later the whole New York and Idris were celebrating the new marriage union of prince Alexander Gideon Lightwood and Magnus Bane. And the young ones were the happiest people in the whole world, consumed in their beautiful love.

  
  
  



End file.
